1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light source detecting apparatus in a camera provided with colorimetry means having a plurality of different light receiving ranges.
2. Related Background Art
It is common in video cameras (still and movie cameras) to have a colorimetry sensor for the purpose of keeping white balance, and also in silver chloride cameras, as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 58-53327, there is disclosed a technique in which light source detection is effected and the information is recorded on film, thereby achieving automatization or simplification of examination of negatives at the stage of printing.
In the above-described example of the prior art, it is supposed that the color of the light source singular, and that the input to the colorimetry sensor is singular or that an image pickup element itself is used. On the other hand, under a condition in which different kinds of light sources are simultaneously present, for example, where a room is illuminated by fluorescent lamps but has a window or windows through which outdoor daylight comes into the room, the situation often occurs where the dominant light source in the angle of field of the camera differs from the light source impinging on the main object. At such time, the conventional technique has suffered from the problem that the color reproduction of the main object becomes very unsatisfactory.